What Friends Are For
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Rachel has had a really bad day at work, and she just wants a drink with her room mates. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, so this has literally _just been written. _So if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this! Also, if you have any ideas or prompts, send them through, and if I think I can do it justice, I will do it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"Santana! Puck!" Rachel Berry waited for a reply, letting out a grumble when there was no reply. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to have a drink with her two room mates and bitch about work. "Well, whoop-de-fuck," she hissed, making her way into the kitchen and dumping her bag on the floor. It wasn't often that she was messy, but after the day she had, she didn't really care. She found the bottle of wine in the back of the cupboard and opened it, throwing the lid in the direction of the bin, not caring that it missed. She'd had work all morning and then two hours of gruelling dance lessons. All she wore was a pair of short shorts that barely covered ass and a see through pink tee shirt that hung off her left shoulder.

"Uh, Rach?" Noah Puckerman asked from behind her, his eyebrow raised. Rachel dropped the wine bottle from her lips and turned to the hunky man in the doorway. "You want a glass with that?"

"Nope, nope I'm good," she replied, bringing it back up to her mouth. Puck's eyebrows remained raised as he came into the kitchen and propped himself up on the bench, looking at the brunette who was now almost halfway through the bottle of wine.

"Rough day?" His voice was dry.

"_Shit _day," she growled. He smirked and held out his hand for the bottle.

"Aight, girl, I'll drink with you," he told her. Rachel handed over the bottle and he took a long drink from it. "Do we have another? Santana will be home soon, I'm pretty sure she'll want in on this." Rachel turned back to the cupboard, almost tripping over her feet due to the light headedness from the wine. She pulled two more bottles out and then held them up. Puck nodded and handed her back the bottle they had nearly finished between the two of them. "So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Boss," Rachel leaned against the table, jumping up and sitting on the flat surface, separating her legs slightly and resting the bottle in between her toned thighs. "Jackass keeps hitting on me—today he grabbed my ass." Puck shook his head.

"Did you tell him that I'd deal with him if he touched you again?" His voice was rough and surprised Rachel. She grinned over at him and tilted the bottle in his direction.

"I'll tell him next time," she smirked. Her hair fell forward over her face as she looked down at the bottle between her legs. "God, I swear I can only attract losers." Puck narrowed his eyes as he slid off the bench and walked over to her, his calloused hands landing lightly on her knees.

"That's not true—"

"Ooh, guys!" Santana Lopez wiggled her eyebrows from the front door. Puck's hands dropped to his sides as he turned to the feisty Latina in the doorway. "What's going on _here_?" Rachel looked clueless, her eyes slightly glazed over from her alcohol intake.

"Had a _shit day_," she replied. "Drink with us!" She held out the almost empty bottle and then frowned, swirling it around and then finishing off the rest of the liquid. "There's two more." Puck and Santana exchanged looks as she bent backwards over the table to get the second bottle. Her back hit the table and she couldn't pull herself back up despite her tight stomach muscles. She giggled and Santana grinned. "She's already drunk?"

"Fucking light weight, Berry," Puck laughed. He took a step closer to her, in between her legs now, and reached down to pull her up. She came up quickly, pressing herself against Puck's chest, giggling again. Puck stepped back quickly, trying to ignore the fact he could see through her shirt and that her shorts were small enough to be underwear. Santana watched the exchange with a smirk, knowing how Puck had felt about Rachel for a long time now, and seeing her sitting there in barely anything and already drunk was probably more than he could handle. Santana had to admit that Rachel was a pretty cute drunk, her hair tumbling around her shoulders and her face flushed.

"Are you gonna drink with me, San?" Rachel slid off the table and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," she steadied the brunette and gripped the neck of the bottle. "Maybe we should move this to safer spot," she mumbled as she directed them toward the lounge. Puck watched the two girls with a smirk on his face, more than happy to let Santana to look after tipsy Rachel. He grabbed the third bottle and followed them into the lounge where they were sitting on the couch, Rachel's legs up on the couch, slung over Santana's. Puck sat on the coffee table facing them, taking off the cap of the third bottle and throwing some back.

"Can I have some?" Rachel asked, pouting slightly. _God _she had an amazing mouth, that bottom lip jutting out slightly, glossed and ready to be kissed, or bitten. Puck blinked quickly and gave her the bottle. She threw back the liquid quickly, some of it gathering in the corner of her mouth. Santana leaned forward and swiped it away with her thumb, already guzzling back more from the bottle she was holding.

"Her boss is hitting on her again," Puck stated, explaining the random drinking spree on a Wednesday night. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't wear those tiny shorts, showing that sexy ass, people wouldn't hit on ya," she reasoned. Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Come on, Berry, don't look so surprised. You know I swing the ladies way." Rachel giggled as she handed the bottle back to Puck, who's eyes were looking at the two of them intently now, wondering where this conversation was leading exactly.

"I didn't know that you…_Looked at me_," Rachel's voice had dropped to a stage whisper. Santana laughed and drank more from the wine, offering it the other girl.

"Of course I looked at you, Rach. You're sexy and you walk around in your little lacy bras and underwear all day—I'd be stupid not too!" Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red and Puck couldn't help but laugh. Santana rolled her eyes and looked over at Puck. "Don't think I don't know you stare at her too!" Rachel's eyebrows shot up and her head snapped toward Puck. He gave a half smile, feeling awkward, running a hand over his short hair.

"_You _look at me _too_?!" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah,well…" he gave a one shouldered shrug. "You do wear some sexy shit." Rachel let out a laugh and swallowed more from the wine bottle. She jumped up on the couch, wobbling slightly.

"Ooooh," she breathed out as she tried to steady herself. Santana reached up and grasped her hand, giving her friend something to balance against. "Okay…Okay!" Rachel let out another giggle. "Okay!" She announced again, finally getting her balance. "Check this out." Before Santana and Puck knew what was happening, she had pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. Puck's eyes widened as he saw the purple satin and lace bra she was wearing. _Not _one he had seen before. His eyes dropped to Santana who was biting down on her lower lip, diverting her eyes to the ground.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Well you guys check me out anyway!" Rachel laughed, oblivious to how she was affecting her two room mates. She hooked her fingers in her shorts and yanked them down as well and Puck's eyes flashed as he saw the matching thong she was wearing, showing her toned, tanned thighs and ass.

"Shit, Rach," Santana reached up and pulled the drunk girl down so she was sitting back on the couch, her legs propped up in front of her. Puck bit down on his lower lip when Rachel looked over at him, completely unaware of how sexy she looked right night. "Control yourself." Rachel laughed and let her head drop back onto the couch and her eyes flicked over to Santana.

"Santana!" Her voice was abrupt and Santana took another long swig of alcohol, trying to calm the way her stomach was feeling because of the half naked girl next to her. "What's it like to kiss a girl?" Santana almost spat out wine she had just sucked back. Puck felt a grin play across his lips. Santana didn't know how to reply and Rachel pursed her lips, turning to Puck. "Noah. What's it like to kiss a girl?" Puck leaned forward, his face close to hers.

"Why? Kissing boys not good enough for you?"

It happened just a little too fast for him to process what was happening. Suddenly, Rachel's lips were pressed against his. She tasted like strawberries from her lip gloss and wine, and when she opened her mouth against his, Puck couldn't help but put a hand on her knee, sliding it down her thigh. Rachel giggled and pulled away, tilting her head to the side.

"Well I like kissing _you_," she mumbled. "You're a good kisser. Buuuut, I've never kissed a girl." Puck couldn't help but feel himself harden in his pants as Rachel looked over at Santana, who was licking her lips and unable to take her eyes off the brunette. "So, Santana. What's it like—like from a girl's perspective?"

That was when things moved in fast forward again, Santana's lips were against Rachel's and Puck's eyes flew open in surprise. Rachel squeaked in surprise, but Santana's hands went to the other girls face and her thumbs rubbed circles over her smooth skin. Rachel relaxed into the kiss, and gasped when Santana's tongue slid over her lower lip and then into her mouth, meeting her own tongue. Puck chewed down on his inner cheek to try and control the urges that were rushing over him. As the two girls broke apart, Rachel blinked slowly, suddenly very quiet. Santana smirked and leaned back, drinking from her wine bottle again.

"I like kissing you too," Rachel mumbled and Santana laughed.

"I liked that too, I'd just like to add," Puck piped up. Rachel giggled and leaned over the side of the couch to grasp the bottle from his hand. Puck couldn't help but lick his lower lip as her breasts grazed against his arm. Santana narrowed her eyes and shuffled over on the couch, her thighs now pressed against Rachel's. As the younger girl was drinking from the bottle, Santana caught Puck's eyes. She lifted her eyebrows and jerked her head in Rachel's direction. Puck realized what she was hinting and narrowed his eyes. "No," he mouthed at her.

"Yes," Santana mouthed back. She slid her hand on Rachel's bare thigh and the girl giggled, still drinking from the wine bottle. Puck looked down at Santana's hand and then back up to her face. "Yes," this time she actually said it out loud and Rachel dropped the bottle from her mouth and frowned at the Latina.

"Yes, what?" She asked, looking from one friend to the other. Puck rolled his eyes, but couldn't take them off Rachel for more than a few seconds at a time. She was sitting their in her purple lacy bra and panties, looking completely oblivious to the two adults who were very turned on by her right now. She was playing with a strand of hair, chewing on her lower lip, the other hand resting on the bottle of wine. "Yes, _what_?" Her voice was getting impatient.

"Are you feeling better?" Puck asked quietly.

"Yeah…Much," Rachel grinned. She stood up suddenly, and Puck was looking directly at her crotch now, before she turned and walked toward the kitchen, leaving them looking at her perfect ass. Santana leaned over to Puck.

"Seriously, Puck, one us is getting with her tonight—I think we'd rather it be both of us." Puck's jaw tensed as Rachel came back to them, holding a bottle of tequila.

"You don't think you've had enough to drink?" Puck asked her as she sat down again, this time on the coffee table right next to Puck. She spun around and slung her legs over Puck's, leaning in close to him.

"You don't want me to get drunk?" Her voice was husky and soft as she leaned in to whisper against his ear.

"I would _love _it if you got drunk," Puck replied, putting a hand under her chin and pulling her face toward him. Their lips met again and this time, Puck was ready for her. His tongue licked over her lower lip and she let out a moan from the back of her throat, exciting him even more. Santana grinned and extracted the tequila bottle from Rachel's hands as she pressed herself against Puck, her arms going around his neck. When they pulled apart, Rachel was breathing hard, her hips unconsciously rolling closer to Puck's hand which was resting on her hip. Santana licked her lip and shuffled forward on the couch.

"I, uh…" Rachel blinked, the alcohol and the close proximity to the gorgeous guy next to her muddling her thoughts. "Uh, tequila?" She reached out blindly for the bottle that Santana was holding.

"For a kiss," Santana's voice was sultry and Puck couldn't help but grin. Maybe her idea was crude, taking advantage of a drunk Rachel. But it was hot, and Rachel wasn't complaining. Which she proved as she leaned over Puck's lap and kissed Santana full on the mouth. Santana's hand came up and rested on Rachel's bare thigh, sliding upward slowly. Rachel jerked underneath her touch and Puck put his hand on her back, rubbing it softly. The two hands touching her made Rachel pull away from Santana's mouth and let out a breathy moan, unable to open her eyes.

"I'm definitely going to need that tequila," she finally murmured.

_Please review, and the second chapter will be up shortly!_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys, I hope you like this! Be gentle, it's my first time writing a threesome _and _girl on girl action. _

Rachel wasn't entirely sure where this was going. One second she was drinking with her two flatmates, the next minute Santana has rubbing her thigh and looking at her as though she wanted to rip her clothes off and Puck's hand was resting on the skin of her back underneath her shirt. She guessed she kind of encouraged it, by asking what it was like to kiss a girl, but now she felt way out of her depth. Although…Both of their hands on her were making sparks run through her body, all the way down to her toes.

"Rach…You good?" Puck murmured, his mouth close to her ear. A shiver ran down Rachel's spine and her eyes closed slowly, staying closed as his hand rubbed in circles at the base of her spine. Santana met Puck's eyes and she bit down on her lower lip, raising her eyebrows. "Hey…Rach…" Puck moved her hair away from her neck and nuzzled the skin there. Rachel tilted her head to the side giving him better access. "Rach…" he repeated. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in a shaky breath. "You like kissing Santana?" Rachel licked her lower lip nervously before nodding her head. That was all Santana needed. She slid off the couch and kneeled in between Rachel's thighs and pressed her lips back against Rachel's. Her hands slid up Rachel's thighs, sliding up to rest just underneath her shorts and holding her in place against her. Puck carried on rubbing her back, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband of her shorts. Rachel moaned slightly into Santana's mouth and pulled away from her, turning her head to face Puck. He looked at her for a moment before going in to kiss her, his tongue tracing her lower lip before delving into her mouth and rolling over her tongue. Santana stood up and pulled her dress over her head, now standing in front of them in just her bra and panties, which were bright red, contrasting perfectly with her tanned skin. Rachel pulled away from Puck's mouth and her eyes widened as she took in the Latina standing in front of her.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen Santana in her bra and panties before—in fact she had seen her naked a couple of times, Santana wasn't shy about her body. But it was never when they were in this kind of position. And it had never turned Rachel on before.

And Puck was just getting turned on even more watching Rachel's reaction to Santana. The brunette licked her lower lip and glanced at the ground awkwardly.

"You okay?" Puck whispered to her. Rachel nodded before taking a long drink of tequila. She put the bottle down firmly on the coffee table and suddenly stood up, putting her hands on Santana's hips and pushing her lips against the other girls quickly before she could over think her situation. Puck's eyes flashed and opened wider and he knew Santana was just as surprised as he was.

Not that either of them were complaining.

Santana's hand went underneath Rachel's shirt and she pulled away from the girls mouth momentarily to tear the flimsy material over her head before reconnecting with her mouth. Puck bit down hard on his lip as the two girls pressed themselves together, both nearly naked. Rachel finally pulled away from Santana slowly, her eyes opening up slowly and she blinked at her, licking her lower lip, Santana eyes following her tongue. She trailed her hands up Rachel's sides lightly, her fingers skimming over her bare stomach and over her breasts and then resting on her neck before bringing her in again for a soft kiss.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?" She murmured and Rachel nodded hesitantly. Puck, sensing her nervousness, stood up, his hand resting on her bare waist and leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. She melted against him as his tongue flicked over her pulse point and he bit down softly on the sensitive skin underneath her ear. Santana grinned, turning and walking toward her bedroom, given she was the one with the biggest bed. Puck turned Rachel around in his arms so they were facing each other and he dropped her forehead to hers, meeting her brown orbs with his piercing green ones.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked her softly. Rachel's eyes were glazed and her lips were swollen from their kisses, and he had never thought she looked more sexier than in this moment.

"Yeah…Yeah I am," she slurred and he realized she was drunk.

"You're pretty tipsy," he stated.

"You're hot as fuck, Noah," she replied and Puck's eyes flashed. "And Santana's my friend, and so I know she's not going to judge me. I _want _to do this." Puck nodded and his lips bruised hers once again. Her hands were linked behind his neck and his were at her waist, travelling up her sides, running over her ass, pulling her backwards down the hallway toward Santana's room. She was laying on the bed, still in her bra and panties, watching them with a slightly amused smile on her face. Puck had liked Rachel since before they had moved in together, and after this, he was probably going to finally have the confidence to make his move on her…_On his own_. But she was going to be a part of this tonight, and she was going to have fun doing it. She kneeled on the bed and indicated with her finger for Rachel to come over to her.

"God, you're hot," Santana murmured as she kissed Rachel's cleavage and up to her neck. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and when Santana's hand made it's way up her thigh and pressed lightly against her core, she thought her knees were going to buckle underneath her. Puck seemed to sense it, and he came up behind her, his chest hard against her back, his hands firmly on her waist. Santana's kisses made their way down Rachel's arms, and then across her stomach, bending down on the bed to run her tongue along the top of her panties. Rachel let out a throaty moan that affected both Puck and Santana. Santana hooked her fingers around the sides of her underwear and slowly pulled them down her thighs, pressing kisses down her thighs as she went, her tongue flicking out occasionally and Rachel was now certain that her legs were going to give out. She stumbled forward slightly, and Santana shuffled back on the bed to make room for Rachel. Puck watched the two girls before closing his eyes for a moment to pull his shirt off and then push his pants down around his ankles. The two girls were kissing again, and Santana had flicked the clasp on Rachel's bra, leaving the brunette naked. Rachel was tugging at the straps of Santana's bra, finding the clasp and undoing it, throwing it off the bed. Puck knew that Santana would kick him between the legs if he touched her, so he sat down beside Rachel, his hands running over her side and resting on the smooth curve of her hip.

Rachel pulled away from Santana's lips, letting her head fall back on the pillow. Santana and Puck watched her carefully as her eyes flickered between the two of them, wondering if she was having second thoughts. Her hand lifted from the bed and she traced it over Santana's stomach lightly, hesitantly, not particularly certain of what she was doing. Rachel's fingers continued upward before they were running along the underside of her breast. Santana's eyes squeezed shut for a moment at the girls nervous touch, which was becoming more and more confident by the second as she saw seeing the reaction she was getting. Her touch became firmer and her thumb flicked lightly over Santana's nipple. Puck's fingers dug into Rachel's hips and he shifted his hips, creating some friction even though it was barely enough.

"Shit, Rachel…" Puck breathed out as she bent her head forward to take Santana's nipple in her mouth. Santana rolled onto her back, her breathing laboured as Rachel rose up on her knees to get better access. Her hands were running over Santana's stomach and brushing over her panty-covered sex before coming back up to cup her breast. Her mouth moved to her other nipple and Santana let out a moan as Rachel's fingers slid back down her stomach and slightly underneath the hem of her underwear. As much as Puck was enjoying watching the girls, the fact he wasn't getting any action was driving him to distraction. He pulled Rachel's mouth away from Santana's chest and caught it with his own, his tongue pushing her lips open and moving hotly through her mouth. Rachel let out a moan at the ferocity of the kiss and tried not to let how she was feeling distract her from what she was trying to do to Santana. Her hand was still playing along the hem of the red panties Santana still had on and Santana's stomach was clenching every time she moved just the slightest bit.

She had never thought Berry had it in her, and to be honest, she was still slightly doubting it. Rachel seemed hesitant even as her hand inched down further under the panties and it wasn't until Santana felt pressure that she was sure this was going to happen. She let out a gasp as one of Rachel's fingers slipped through her folds and pressed against her clit. Rachel's breathing was coming out quicker now and she had to pull away from Puck to catch her breath. He followed her hand down and realized what she was doing and had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop from embarrassing himself right there. He moved his hand from Rachel's hip to her stomach, and then dipped down between her legs and moisture coated his fingers. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he realized how aroused she was, and when his fingers brushed against her centre, her hips jerked against his hand. He had to give it to her, though, as much as her body was reacting to his touch, she wasn't stopping her movements against Santana. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, biting down softly and loving it when she ground her ass into his erection, her thighs closing around his hand.

Rachel suddenly sat up and Puck pulled his hand away as she moved, pulling Santana's underwear down in one swift movement. Santana's eyes widened as Rachel kissed the girl, moving herself between her thighs.

"Fucking hell," Puck grunted as Rachel's mouth left butterfly light kisses over Santana's lower stomach, then her inner thighs before finally pressing against Santana's sex. Santana jerked underneath Rachel as the girls tongue came out and experimentally swiped over through her folds. Puck was biting down so hard on his lower lip that he thought it was going to bleed. When Santana made a throaty noise, Rachel seemed to get braver and her tongue flicked over Santana's folds again, her lips closing lightly over her clit and sucking on it softly. Santana's hand automatically came down and fisted Rachel's hair in her hands, her knuckles turning white as Rachel's hand came up her thigh and spread her folds, making access easier.

"Fuck…Fuck…" Santana hissed out as Rachel's tongue slid inside her warmth, her fingers rubbing over her clit, pinching it lightly. Puck's hands were clenched into fists as he tried control himself, but when he heard Rachel make a little noise at the back of her throat, he couldn't help himself. He moved to the end of the bed so that he was behind Rachel. He pushed her legs apart and she had to pull away from Santana to let out a gasp when his fingers entered her quickly, almost roughly. Santana's fingers scraped across Rachel's skull, pushing her head back between her legs as Rachel adjusted to the pleasure that was assaulting her senses. Rachel's tongue continued swiping over Santana's entrance, her fingers rolling over her clit and her other hand sliding underneath Santana and grasping her ass, squeezing it hard. Santana groaned, thrusting her hips upward. Puck's fingers began moving faster inside Rachel, his thumb brushing over her clit occasionally, making her jerk underneath him. He could feel her already close to her orgasm, and when Santana let out a moan, her eyes squeezing shut and opening her mouth in a silent scream, he felt Rachel clench around his fingers. Her thighs trembled and he let her ride out her high, his fingers slowing before finally pulling out of her. She fell forward on to Santana, the two naked girls breathing heavily. Puck licked his fingers slowly before rolling Rachel gently off Santana so that she was laying back on the bed, looking up at him with glazed brown eyes.

It was then she seemed to realize that her new experience had pulled her away from Puck, and as her breathing steadied, she lifted a hand to his cheek, running her fingertips over his face softly before trailing down the side of his neck, then chest, before finally circling his penis and tugging on it firmly. Puck let out a groan, thrusting his hips into her hand. The sudden friction after waiting so long made his body tense and his vision was blurred as her little hand moved faster around him before he let out a low growl and pushed her hand away quickly. She smirked up at him as she realized his predicament. They both suddenly seemed to realize Santana was still in the room when a hand held up a condom. Puck shot an appreciative look at her, ripping through the foil with his teeth and sliding it on, pressing a hard kiss to Rachel's mouth before he entered her. They moaned against each others mouths, her fingernails digging into his back, and their tongues moving against each other. It turned Puck on even more when he tasted Santana in her mouth and as their hips began to move against each other, he pulled away to look over at the Latina laying next to them. Santana was watching them intently—probably more Rachel than him—and so he pushed himself up on his hands rather than his elbows, allowing some space between him and the brunette.

Santana moved in immediately, her mouth capturing Rachel's and her hand cupping her breast. Rachel let out a moan and Puck could feel her tensing all over, including around him, as Santana's hand flicked over her nipple and their tongues caressed each other. He could feel that Rachel was close again and his movements became faster, harder, and Santana's hands tightened around her breasts. Rachel was gasping underneath the assault of her two friends, her kisses with Santana becoming sloppy and more teeth than tongue as her orgasm ripped through her, her brain going foggy and her body going limp. Puck followed closely, and his body fell to the bed beside her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Santana smirked at the pair of them and propped herself up on her elbow, watching the two carefully. Rachel's eyes slowly opened and they moved from Santana to Puck, before closing again momentarily.

"You feeling better now?" Santana asked, obviously very pleased with how the evening had turned out. Rachel let out an unladylike snort that Puck grinned at.

"Yeah…Yeah, I am…" she murmured. Puck rolled over to face Rachel as well, his hand sliding over her stomach lightly.

"What else are friends for?" He reasoned rhetorically.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think :) I didn't actually edit this because when I started re-reading it I started hating it and wanting to change almost everything, so many apologies for any mistakes!_

_Also if you want to send me a prompt or an idea, and if I think that I can write the idea well enough, I will :)_


End file.
